Daydreams
by Tired and Inspired
Summary: She was just a pair of big brown eyes and an over-active mind. What was so special about her? Absolutely nothing. Unfortunately, Jack struggles to make himself believe that, no matter how hard he tries. Was "Frosted"
1. Prologue

**The only thing I can say is I cannot believe I am writing this. **

**I am so sorry**.

**I don't own anything but Morgan, who has the misfortune of being owned by me. **

**Title subject to change (because I fucking hate it).**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_"My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations."  
― John Green, __The Fault in Our Stars _

I was never able to grasp the concept of beauty.

Surely, I was able to identify with the idea, but was never able to understand it. What made one thing beautiful, but something else was not? How could a certain arrangement of features be considered beautiful while another was not? What made things beautiful while everything else had to deal with the misfortune of being considered ugly?

Thinking those very thoughts, I traced my fingers along the cool, smooth surface of the frosted window. There was no doubt in my mind that the thin ice swirling over the glass was beautiful, the only thing that puzzled me was why?

I wasn't sure as to why my mind was suddenly obsessed by this inquiry, but it kept strewing together thoughts and answers that, given just a bit more thought, did not make any sense whatsoever. I was about ready to stand from my spot at my bedroom window and storm downstairs to eat, my favorite activity when my thoughts began to frustrate me, when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Outlined in the white frost was a smiley face, complete with a nose and dimples. Perplexed, I raised my eyebrows. That was not there seconds ago, and I certainly did not draw it. I moved my face closer to the cold surface, examining the small drawing.

"Morgan!" I heard the familiar voice of my mother call. I snapped my head back towards my door, in the direction of the sound. "Dinner's almost ready! I need you to come and set the table!"

Nodding as if she could see me, I looked back at the window. "I'll be there in a second!" I hollered back, my eyes looking for anything new, and they found something.

That something was a ungracefully tall and skinny boy, standing on the rickety old wooden fence that border our yard. His skin was frightfully pale, and he was extremely underdressed for the current below zero temperature, wearing only a blue sweatshirt and short brown pants, with no shoes at all. His messy, choppy hair was an usually color, white like the snow that surrounded him. The thing about this boy that really caught my attention though, was his bright blue eyes. They were sharp and intense, like ice. They were, in a word, beautiful Only after a while of staring at him did I realize that he was staring right back at me.

"Morgan!" my mother called once again, her voice sounding more impatient.

I turned my head towards the door once again. "I'm coming Mom!" I responded, and immediately turned my head back to where the boy stood, only to find that he was gone.

After seeing the mysterious boy, I had come to realize that I would never understand beauty, but I would always know the beauty that was in those icy blue eyes.

* * *

**Yeah, so I'm sorry. **

**Friendly reminder this isn't ****an actual chapter and if I do decide to continue with this story the real chapters will be much longer than this. And by that I mean a couple thousand words longer. **

**I don't really know what to say about this. I wrote it at two in the morning with no beta or anything so mind my grammatical errors. I'll go back and edit it later. **

**I'm not sure if I want to keep writing this so if you are slightly interested let me know okay because I don't publish shit on this website to not get reviewed. **

**As of right now, this story is rated K+ which is weird for me because I'm so vulgar. I might change it just because in the author's notes I say some things that might not be suitable for children, and the course of the story may change eventually. **

**So let me know if I should continue. See you next chapter (maybe).**


	2. Chapter One

**Alright guys, so here's the deal. Two of you reviewed, which I am very grateful and extremely appreciative of, but I'm going to need more if I continue this story. That's just how it is. I completely understand that the prologue was about 700 words long and comparing it to all the other works I've put out, is pretty damn short, especially considering the last thing I published on this site was a 4,000 word prologue. I really want more for this first chapter, though. Sorry if I'm being too demanding but that's just how it is. I want to interact with my readers and how am I supposed to do that if you don't review. Favorites and follows are appreciat****ed as well. So thank you to the people who favorited and followed. **

**Now, let's get down to the real business. **

**As you guys can tell, I've changed the title of the story to 'Daydreams.' Just so there is no confusion whatsoever on your part, this used to be titled 'Frosted" but I really hated that title and you people should have too. You'll also notice that I changed the rating. It is now 'T.' I felt slightly uncomfortable writing a 'T' rated fic only because of how I write stories. Look through every thing else I've written and you'll understand that I cannot write stories suitable for children. I just simple cannot. So you have been warned that this is no longer 'K+' so I don't want to hear any complaints when I drop a swear word or two. **

**I do not own any of the _'Rise of the Guardians' _characters or plotlines. **

** This story has been rated 'T' for language and mild adult themes. **

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_"Sometimes you lose a battle. But mischief always wins the war"  
― John Green, __Looking for Alaska _

"But that wouldn't make any sense either. How could the meaning of life be to be happy when one's happiness could easily effect another's? Surely our sole purpose wouldn't be something so selfish. Maybe it has to do with a Great Perhaps. You know what I'm talking about, right? Like in John Green's 'Looking for Alaska' the book starting with the main character looking for his Great Perhaps."

"Morgan-"

"Then again, if the meaning of life is to find a Great Perhaps, how do we know when we've found it? Do we get a sign? Or is it just automatically known to us when we discover it?"

"Morgan."

"What would we even be looking for anyways? When does our search for the Great Perhaps began? Does it start when we are born or do we set out for it on our own? Pudge's journey started when he left for school. How do we know when we should start looking? Of course, when the book started Pudge was in some sort of purgatory, just waiting for his life to start up. Do I start looking for my Great Perhaps when I feel myself trapped in that purgatory? What happens if I never find my Great Perhaps?"

"Morgan!"

I snapped my head in the direction my name was coming from, pulling myself away from my train of thought. I was greeted by the sight of my best friend with narrowed eyes and her hands gripped so tightly around the steering wheel I could see her knuckles turning white. "What, Alex?"

"You have been going on about the meaning of life for the past twenty minutes, Morgan. This might come as a shock to you, but you are not going to discover why we're all here right now, so you might as well take a little break. Give your brain a rest," she said, keeping her voice low and smooth. I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off. "And before you talk about how your brain doesn't need a rest, keep in mind that mine does and I'd really love it if you'd shut up. We're at a red light now, and I'd have no problem kicking you out of the car. Got it?"

Slightly chucking, I nodded. Her threats were empty, anyways. The worst she could do was turn the radio all the way up to bubblegum pop, which would not only shut me up but annoy me to no end. "Alright, but seriously, Al, you can't tell me you don't ever think about this stuff. I mean like, isn't it human nature to wonder all these things?"

"No I can tell you that, and I can say it honestly too. It's not human nature, it's Morgan Foster nature to think about that stuff. I think about normal teenage girl things, like boys and clothes and celebrities. You know, normal people things."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her response. "Well that's boring, especially when you consider that all those things you just listed are atomic structures. They don't really get special until you start to wonder why they are they way they are. Then it gets into a whole philosophical debate on what makes a human, human. Or what makes clothes-"

"Morgan," Alex warned, quickly glancing at me as she applied slight pressure to the accelerated. The car glided forward.

"Sorry," I replied a bit sheepishly, turning my head to look out the window. Almost every inch of the town was covered in white, fluffy snow. It was the kind that fell to the earth slowly and gracefully, allowing one to get a good look at it before it joined all the others in an accumulating pile on the ground. Kids were gathered in yards, laughing gleefully. Snowballs were tossed back and forth and I watched on as a snowman tumbled to the ground. The only thing that didn't have a layer of snow covering it were the black roads, which had a dangerously layer of ice coating them. "I'm surprised they didn't close off the roads or anything."

Alex shrugged. "I'm not. It gets like this every year. Everyone in this town that can drive is accustomed to it by now. As long as they put salt on it, I guess it's okay."

"Everyone in this town expect for you," I snickered. "You got your license last spring, this is the first winter you've been allowed to drive. Is that why you're going so slow?"

She sent me a small glare before returning her eyes to the deserted back road ahead of her. "Shut-up. Not all of us have been driving for two years. I just don't want to give my parents an excuse to freak about my driving. It was already hell trying to get them to let me pick you up today."

"The snow did come early this year. Thanksgiving was only a week ago," I noted, turning my head back towards the window. "Why do you think that is?"

An unladylike snort escaped Alex's lips. "Of course it's probably because the universe is trying to tell you something, Morgan," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "I don't really care why it's here, as long as it gets me out of school."

I was about to reply with a comment about how she wouldn't be happy when it cut into her summer time, but the ringing of my phone interrupted me. I pulled it out of my pocket, glancing down at the caller I.D. "Hold on, it's my mom," I said, pressing down on the answer button. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Hi, sweetie! I'm on my way home right now, and I was supposed to go out with Mrs. Bennett tonight, but her babysitter cancelled. Can you babysit Jamie and Sophie tonight? She doesn't have any other options and the kids love you!" she cried into the phone.

I sighed, and Alex shot me a look. "What time do I need to be there?" I asked, and Alex slumped in the driver's seat beside me.

"Just be there by six, please," I glanced down at the dashboard and saw that it was almost five. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it, Mom. I gotta go now, love you."

She replied with the same words before I ended the call and threw my phone in the backseat. "Why can't you ever say no to babysitting those kids? I feel like you're with them all the time."

"How the hell did you hear that entire conversation? What are you Spider-Man?"

Alex rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, tomorrow's Saturday, we can hang out then. The only thing I'm worried about is how pissed Blake's gonna be when I tell him I can't go tonight."

"I'm sure Blake'll understand."

* * *

"I just don't understand!" Blake called from the other end of the phone. "Why are you always babysitting those kids?"

_Wow, thanks Alex._

"Blake I'm sorry but my mom needed to watch them! I'm sorry I had to cancel you at such short notice but we can reschedule! Are you busy tomorrow night?" I asked sitting on the arm chair in the Bennett's living room. Jamie and Sophie both stared up at me, completely wide eyed. Normally, I wouldn't make calls while watching these kids, but I had to make an exception.

"Yeah I am, Morgan!" he exclaimed, and sighed from the other end. "Listen, I'll talk to you later. Okay?" Before I could open my mouth to respond, the line went dead.

Exasperated, I dropped my phone on the floor and turned my attention to the two kids in front of me. "Sorry about that guys, I just had some stuff to take care of. So," I said, leaning my elbows on my knees, "tell me about your day?"

"Jack Frost came to visit me today!" Jamie immediately called out, jumping up from his spot on the floor.

I chuckled. "Is Jack Frost one of your friends?"

"Yeah! He's really cool! Jack's a Guardian and it's his job to protect the children, so he comes and visits me all the time. He made it snow today! He's the reason school got cancelled today!" Jamie exclaimed, waving his arms around.

Sophie stood as well and started to bounce around. "Snow! Snow! Snow!"

Jamie's over-active imagination was always something that made me love watching him. He would always tell me stories about the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy. He would never stop believing, and that was one of the greatest thing about him. "You should remember Jack Frost, Morgan! He was the one who helped defeat the Boogeyman!"

"Oh of course! How could I forget? Tell me more about this Jack Frost."

And he did. Jamie went into detail about every adventure he and this Jack Frost had. They often went sledding together and had snowball fights. He would only visit in the winter, though, when it was okay for Jack to bring the snow. Jack was, according to Jamie, his best friend.

I loved watching Jamie tell his stories. He always got a look in his wide eyes, and they would sparkle with every word he told. The corner of his mouth would twitch upward, like we wanted so badly to smile but tried so hard to keep a straight face. Jamie was so animated and he told me things with such vivid detail I almost found myself believing them.

"I'd love to meet this Jack Frost one day, Jamie. He sounds like a great guy," I said as Sophie hopped up on the chair to take her place on my lap.

This seemed to excite Jamie. "You can meet him, Morgan! That would be awesome! You just have to believe in him!"

"Of course I believe in your friend, Jamie."

**Alright** **so this is still shorter than what I intend most of the chapters to be like. I am a bit disapointed in this chapter so I might go back and make some chanes. Again, sorry for typos or anything like that. I have no beta, once again. If any of you would be interested in proof reading and giving me advice for each chapter let me know in the reviews or through a PM. I think that would motivate me a lot more. I want reviews! If I don't get any I won't publish the next chapter, just be aware of that. So blow my inbox up! See you next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_"If only she could be so oblivious again, to feel such love without knowing it, mistaking it for laughter. "  
― Markus Zusak, __The Book Thief _

* * *

The picture in my hand was one I had seen many times. With it's place on my nightstand, right next to my alarm clock, I at least caught a glimpse of it every morning. I had never given it much thought, though, and why would it? As I sat with crossed legs on my bed, though, it was all that I could think about.

It was a simple photo, taken when I was six, at Disney World. My stringy brown waves were blowing with the wind, some strands covering my face. Chocolate from ice cream I had earlier enjoyed had been covering the corner of my mouth, and was smeared across my right cheek. Still I paid no attention to that minor detail. My wonder-filled green eyes were turned to my childhood idol, who was standing right next to me. Peter Pan's arm was draped across my shoulder, giving the camera a picture-perfect smile. Next to him, who I assumed was very used to getting his picture taken, I looked even more sloppy and strange, but it didn't really matter to me at all because I was _finally meeting Peter Pan. _

That had always been my dream, to meet the red-haired boy and to fly off to Neverland with him. This picture was taken in the exact moment I had realized that half of my dream was coming true, and, though it obviously had not happened, that the other half could be coming true very soon. My dad had always liked to tell me that my eyes had never been brighter than they had in that moment.

Now, my since dulled eyes brimmed with tears as I stared down onto the framed memory. That wonder and amazement that had once filled my gaze was eventually replaced with the harsh reality of the world. Theoretically, I had lost my innocence. I had lost my childhood.

This realization was heartbreaking.

"Hey Morgan." I glanced up from the frame to see my little sister, Gracie, standing in my doorway. The four year old was clad in a giant, puffy pink snow-suit. She looked like a marshmallow with pigtails. "Mommy said she's busy making food for people she's having over and can't take me to Sophie's house. She said that you might be able to take me. Is that okay?"

I smiled, rubbing my eyes with my fists. Our family and the Bennett's were very, very close, seeing as our parents went to college together. When my mother married my father and had me young, the Bennetts, who were not yet married, were very supportive in every way they could be. I had been babysitting Sophie and Jamie since I was twelve. My mom would always like to say that instead of two separate families, we were one joint family. That thought always made me happy. "Of course, Gracie. Are you two going to play in the snow?" I asked, and she nodded with enthusiasm. "Would it be okay if I joined you?"

Gracie beamed and nodded. "Mommy! Mommy!" she hollered, turning on her heels and stomping down the stairs. "Mommy! Morgan says she's going to come and play with Sophie and me!"

Chuckling, I slid off of my bed and placed the frame back on the nightstand. As I overheard the jabbering of my younger sibling to my mother, I slipped into a pair of black jeans and threw on a thick sweater. I followed my sister's trail, while pulling my lengthy brown hair into a low ponytail. I saw Gracie bouncing up and down, while my mother was working at the stove. My not-so-subtle entrance caused my mother to turn and face me. "Hey Morg, are you sure you don't mind playing with the kids for a little bit? You've been spending an awful lot of time with them."

Shaking my head, I leaned against the cool marble counter. "It's not problem, Mom. Besides, I loving watching the kids. They're great." My mom glanced up at me for a moment with a raised eyebrow. I'm not sure if it was because she didn't believe me, because it was definitely true that I loved being with the kids, but it seemed like she could sense something was off.

She made a humming noise in the back of her throat. "Gracie, why don't you go potty before you and Morgan leave. And, I want your bed to be made and all your toys in your room to be put away before you can go. Alright?" Gracie responded with a vigorous nod as I glanced out the window, watching the fluffy flakes of snow gradually add to the already thick layer of snow. Once the loud footsteps of my sister had ceased, my mother turned to me. "Honey, call me crazy or paranoid, but I can tell something's up. Is everything alright?"

One of the great things about having a younger mother at my age was that she was so easy to relate to. Talking to her didn't feel like a challenge where I had to watch out for the landmines and make sure to say the right thing. I knew that I could say whatever I felt as long as I did it respectfully. Whenever I had a problem I needed help with, I knew she was always ready with good advice, and even if she was just talking to her helped. It was one of the main reasons we were so close. "Mom, remember how when I was little I would talk about finding Neverland and we could all live there together?"

She nodded. "Every year for Halloween you'd dress up as Wendy because you thought Peter Pan would find you and take you there."

I gave a bittersweet smile, crossing my arms over my chest as I turned my head to look out the window once more. "I wish I had found it," I whispered, tears forming once again. "I wish I had found it when I was younger, because I don't want to grow up, Mom. I don't want to be a teenager, because that means I'm almost an adult. I want to be a little girl again, and I want to stay that way forever."

Before I could say anything else, like mention how foolish I felt for feeling this was, my mother wrapped her arms over my shoulders. Instinctively, my arms wound around her waist. I couldn't help but bury my face into her collarbone and let out one, muffled sob. "Oh, baby, I know growing up is scary. I had to do it myself too, and it was terrible. The most terrifying moment of my life was when I realized that I was soon going to be out on my own. I cried for weeks straight."

Through my tears, I managed to let out a laugh. "Mom, please. You and Dad were married at eighteen. I highly doubt you struggled to mature."

"That's not true at all, sweetheart. Growing up, I had always been dependent on someone, almost too much so. When it was time for me to grow up and get out on my own, I was terrified. That's part of the reason why I did marry your father at the age I did. It's true that I did, and still do, love him unconditionally, but part of the reason I married him was because I was so afraid of being alone. It's a good thing your father and I were meant for each other, other wise we might not be together, due to the circumstances of our marriage." I had to scoff at this; my parents were the epitome of a perfect couple. "It's true. But still, Morgan, you're almost seventeen. Pretty soon you'll be a legal adult."

I flinched. "Mom, not helping."

"Sorry. Anyways, my point is that it's okay and normal for you to be afraid, and to have the desire to be younger again. I promise. And if you're still upset about this later, after all my company's gone, we can have a Disney movie night. We'll watch all the classics together, like we used to do when you were a little girl. How does that sound? That way you can be a kid again for just one night. It'll be just you and me."

My heart swelled at her offer. "Mom, that sounds perfect and amazing and I'm so glad you thought of that," I rushed out, squeezing my arms a bit tighter around her. "Thank you mom," I said, and felt like a load was lifted off of my shoulders.

After a moment, my mother pulled away but kept a firm grip on my shoulders. "Anything for you, my little girl." She placed a kiss on the top of my head and when the loud footsteps returned, she released me and resumed cooking. Gracie had now joined us, along with her new pair of gloves and a knit hat, complete with a pom-pom on the top. "Alright, you're set to go, Gracie-Gracie! And Morgan, you better put some more layers on it's freezing out there!"

"All my stuffs in the mud room," I replied, grabbing Gracie's hand and pulling her after me. "Bye mom, love you," I said as the two of us walked away.

"Bye, love you both."

Our mud room was small, closed off hallway that lead to the side door. Once we entered, the cooler air hit my hot skin with a shock. I hurried to get on my coat, boots, hat and mittens. "What were you and Mommy talking about?" Gracie asked in an almost demanding tone. I frowned at her, fixing her blond pigtails before grabbing her hand and leading her out the door, into the cold, crisp winter air.

"Oh, you know, we were just talking about what a nosey little girl you are," I teased, lifting her from under her arms and spinning her in one, wobbly circle. She let out a shriek of joy, as she often did when I spun her. "Just big kid stuff," I said as I placed her feet back down on the ground. "One day, you and Mommy will have your own talks." The words weren't fun to say, because they implied that Gracie would one day grow up, and I didn't like that thought.

We walked out of the driveway and onto the street, which had already been attended to by the snow plow. Usually, I would drive, but the Bennett's house was so close and both Gracie and I enjoyed walking in this winter wonderland. Gracie was talking a mile a minute, switching from what her and our dad did the night before to what princess she was the most like. I could hardly keep up with her, until she just stopped. I paid no mind to that. Gracie would talk and talk until her thoughts ran out, rather abruptly.

What did concern me, though, was when she started waving at the desolated space in front of us. I shot her a sideways glance, and was surprised to see that same awe-inspired look I wore in the picture on my nightstand. She dropped her hand, and continued to walk with me, but she looked as if she was watching something now, expect there was nothing there. "We're going to the Bennett's house to play in the snow!" she said, giving a small hop. "Thank you so much for the snow!"

Perplexed, I squeezed her hand, calling for her attention. Her eyes flashed to me. "Gracie, who are you talking to?"

"Jack," she replied easily, pointing to the empty space beside her. Once again, she returned her gaze to whatever, or whoever, it was that she was seeing. It was interesting, I had never seen Gracie, or any other child, interact with an imaginary friend like she was now. "Oh, that's just my big sister Morgan...I know it's sad...She's sixteen...No she's not! She's bigger than me!"

Exhaling deeply, I tried not to grow annoyed with Gracie. As hard as I tried, though, I still was frustrated at the fact that I was being ignored for someone who wasn't even real. "Gracie, we're at the Bennett's house now, so why don't you tell your friend Jack to come back and play another time? I don't think Sophie would like it very much if you ignored her for someone who's not...for someone who can't see him like you can," I quickly corrected myself before I said the banished words _'not real.' _When my parents finally clued me in on the whole adult world and told me all of their secrets, like how Santa and the Tooth Fairy weren't really real, they prohibited me from saying those words around Gracie for fear I might ruin it for her.

She pulled a confused face. "Sophie can see Jack, too. So can Jamie and all of his friends. Even Abby can see him. You're the only one who can't see him," she informed me as we walked up to the Bennett's front door and knocked. "If you believed in him, though, you might be able to see him. Right Jack? Maybe you should just start believing."

"Maybe I should, Gracie," I answered as Mrs. Bennett swung the door open. She was briefly surprised by my presence, perhaps she was expecting my mother and nice long chat. Still, she greeted us and question me a little about school, friends, and Blake before directing us to the backyard, where the kids where. I thanked her, and after giving Gracie a soft nudge she did the same. We walked around the house into the backyard.

I must admit, the sight before me was amusing. Jamie was trying to gather up enough snow to build the base of a snowman, while Sophie was taking clumps of snow and dumping it on her body, like she was trying to bury herself in it. A small chuckle escaped my lips, and as soon as it did, Jamie and Sophie noticed the two of us standing there. "Momo!" Sophie shouted my nickname, hurling herself out of snow and flinging herself at me. I laughed, wrapped my arms over her soaking wet shoulders as I wondering how she wasn't freezing to death. As the little one pulled herself from me and turned her attention to Gracie, I was about to greet Jamie when I noticed he was a bit preoccupied, hugging thin air.

Hoping to divert his attention away from his imaginary friend, I walked over towards the snowman. "Hey Jamie, do you want me to help you build the snowman? It looks like it's in a little bit of rough shape," I commented, glancing down at the mound of uneven snow.

At the sound of my voice, Jamie dropped his arms and started to look between me and his imaginary friend. "I think maybe Jack might be able to help me more because..." he trailed off, and I tried my hardest not to look offended. Seriously though, someone who was _not actually there _over me? Ridiculous. "Well, okay. Yeah Morgan, let's build the best snowman ever."

And so we did. I worked on the bottom two parts, making sure they were nice and even and stacking them on top of each other. I made sure to add extra snow to act as a paste to keep them together. Jamie was working on the most important part, the head. He had spend fifteen minutes rounded the snowman's head and adding detail to it. One thing I had noticed about Jamie over the years was that, even as a young child, he had always had the eye for art.

Occasionally, I'd glance over at Gracie and Sophie to make sure they were okay and safe. They seemed alright, making snow angles and then getting up to stomp all over them, then repeating the process. I stepped back from the snowman as I finished putting the bottom two parts together, and stuck three little black buttons down the middle section. Jamie carefully applied the head, and stepped back to examine it with me. He had given it two blue buttons for eyes, sticks for a mouth, and the classic carrot for a nose. In addition, he used a stick to give him eyebrows and dimples. It was perfect.

"Let's name him Frosty!" I smirked. Last night when I watched Jamie and Sophie, they insisted that we watch Frost the Snowman, three times. "I'll go inside and get him a scarf and mittens!" he said to me as he started to make way towards the back door.

"Make sure you get him a hat, too!" I called after his retreating form. "The hat's the best and most important part!" It was true, after all. The hat was what gave Frosty the magic. I smiled.

While Jamie was inside, I was standing back, silently admiring my work. I wasn't sure about Jamie, but this was the best snowman I had ever made. I was slightly surprised at myself for being able to make it so well, but I guess life's full of surprises.

I was so busy beaming at the snowman in front of me, I almost didn't notice an elegant looking hat, made entirely out of ice, being gently placed on the top of the head.

* * *

**I am so inconsistent with everything I swear. **

**Alright, first off, sorry for the semi-long wait. I can honestly say that's probably going to happen a lot. It might not be between every chapter, but it's going to happen. Second, the length is about 1,000 words longer than the last chapter. From here out it's probably going to stay about this length, but I'm not entirely sure. There might be a few short chapters. **

**It was completely necessary for me to write Morgan's problem of wanting to stay a little girl. That's going to be a big role in this story. Blake is as well, so don't count him out yet, okay? I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so let me know what you think. It was needed but I'm not sure I like it too much. **

**Guys, I want to take this story at a slow pace, so if you ever feel it's going to fast let me know as soon as possible so I can slow it down. I really don't want to rush this. Also, if Morgan is ever displaying Mary-Sue like qualities, let me know so I can also fix that. I'm not even close to a perfect writer, so I need feedback so you guys can help me. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's greatly appreciated and inspirational. I love you guys! **


End file.
